1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus for examining (including observing, measuring, photographing, and others) an eye.
2. Description of Related Art
As an ophthalmic apparatus, there are various apparatuses such as a slit lamp microscope for observing an eye, a refractometer for objectively measuring eye refractive power of an eye, a keratometer for measuring the shape of a cornea, a tonometer for measuring intraocular pressure in noncontact with an eye, a fundus camera for photographing the fundus of an eye. Each of these apparatuses is provided with an examination part in which an examining optical system is placed, a base on which the examination part is mounted, a movement mechanism for horizontally moving the examination part on the base, and a fixing mechanism for fixing the examination part on the base against horizontal movement. Such fixing mechanism generally uses a fixing screw (bolt) to fix the examination part on the base.
In fixing the examination part on the base with a screw, a user (examiner) has to turn the screw a number of times and further tighten the screw for secure fixation. Furthermore, for releasing the examination part from the base, the user has to loosen the screw.